


Memories

by Ottra



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Carolina never demands to be given Eta and Iota. In another universe, when it is Carolina’s turn, she is given Epsilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago at 2 in the morning after re-watching season 10.
> 
> What I mean to say is- it's a little scattered.

They say she has to be conscious for the implantation. It makes sense. It’s a neural procedure after all.

Even so, she doesn’t remember much of it. All she can recall afterwards is the bright white of the surgery room, and the strange floating feeling of the anti-grav. Towards the end there is a countdown as they prepare to activate the AI that they are calling ‘Epsilon.’

She follows along with the numbers as they are called out, timing her breaths to their beat. ‘5… 4… 3… 2… 1.’

Carolina knows she is screaming. She’s thrashing. Uncontrolable. Someone is yelling that she needs to be sedated. Tied down. But she’s not focused on that. Instead she sees a video. A woman talking. Instinctively, she knows it’s her mothers voice.

But there’s other things too. Pain. They’ve tortured the Alpha. In very, very many ways.

They do manage to sedate her. They must remove the AI, because when Carolina wakes up there are no more voices. No more memories. All that’s left is Carolina’s own anger.

She has felt like she was going crazy, and the pain of it nearly ripped her mind to shreds. But when she finally can stand up she knows she needs to talk to The Director.

“Why would you do this?! You said AIs were precious, but then you ripped the Alpha appart! You lied to us all. You lied to me!” Through it all, her father stares straight ahead, not saying a word. Carolina turns away, disgusted.

“This isn’t what she would have wanted.”


End file.
